


BITE

by julimoore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julimoore/pseuds/julimoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin (sort-of) coming to terms with his feelings for Michael.</p>
<p>Loosely based off the song BITE // Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITE

_ You can coax the cold right out of me, drape me in your warmth _

 

Gavin had always felt close to Michael. He felt the curly haired boy’s laugh in his soul. He felt his smile in his heart.

 

Never has Gavin _ actually  _ felt Michael physically. Obviously. I mean, they were just best friends, right? And best friends don’t think like this, don’t act like that. No, best friends laughed at each others jokes and had competitive video game tournaments. They were supposed to yell at each other and then laugh afterwards. They were supposed to make fun of each other. Nowhere in the best friend manual did it mention physically feeling your best friend. Except maybe the occasional rough housing.

 

Nevertheless, Gavin felt the tug on his heart whenever Michael addressed him. He so desperately wanted to scream at Michael to kiss him, love him, to  _ choose _ him. Gavin had to face that Michael could do a lot better than him. It was proven time and time again when Michael would come to the office with stories from the previous night’s date. Pictures of cute girls with a smile on their face and a beer in their hand. All Gavin could do was swallow the lump in his throat, muster up the best smile he could, and say, “cheeky.” So, he was a pretender. Gavin David Free pretended to be happy for Michael like his life depended on it.

 

In some sick, twisted way it did. Gavin’s life depended on Michael’s happiness. The thought of Michael upset or sad literally made Gavin’s stomach do flips. Just imaging a tear forming in the eyes of his usually composed boi could send Gavin into a depression that lasts for days.

 

Mostly though, the excuses Gavin gives for not telling Michael his true feelings are just that: excuses. Gavin has carefully constructed a blockade of lies to keep himself from temptation. A wall to keep himself safe.

 

What Gavin was really afraid of was that Michael would go along with him. That he would kiss Gavin back equally and lovingly. Then, overtime Michael would get bored and leave the blonde. He feared Michael would fall out of love with him quickly. And that would absolutely devastate Gavin. Michael leaving him would kill him. There wouldn’t be a recovery from that. For Gavin, it would be all or nothing. The heartbreak would be too much all at once.

 

So instead he does what any sane man would do; kills himself slowly, but sweetly. He lives for Michael’s smiles and laughter, but dies for the man’s attention and longing. He lets himself be consumed by their friendship. He uses it to push the love back down into the deep crevices of his heart.

 

Panic really sets in for Gavin though, when he comes to the office that morning and Michael asks to have a private word with him. A million thoughts run through Gavin’s head. Was he too obvious? Did he say something wrong? Did somebody notice the blonde accidently staring and tipped Michael off? What else could this possibly be about?

 

Michael pulls him into the nearest empty room and Gavin can feel himself about to break out into a sweat.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, Gav” Michael sounds so reassuring that Gavin almost breaks down.

 

“Yeah, I know, boi.” He smiles. “Was there anything  _ you  _ wanted to talk about?” Gavin is desperate to take the weight off of his shoulders. He doesn’t want Michael to keep pressing him. He would give into Michael too easily.

 

“No, not really” he answers sheepishly.

 

“Then why’d you bring me in here?” Gavin snaps. He wants out. He wants the temptation of finding out what Michael Jones really feels like to be stripped away from him.

 

“Fuck you. Forget I fuckin’ asked.” Michael spat and turns to leave. Regret has never washed over Gavin so rapidly before. He immediately yells out Michael’s name and grabs his wrist in attempt to stop him from leaving.

 

And just like that- Gavin’s world shatters. Every single piece of defense that Gavin had built up in his mind came crashing down as Michael’s lips crash into his own. Soft. Warm. Lovely. All Gavin could do was close his eyes and  _ feel _ .

 

Gavin felt his heart break in the best way possible. There's a part in him that's telling him that this is all a dream, that his Michael would never kiss him. Especially like  _ this _ . His Michael would never kiss him with such fervor. But the other part of him tells him that this is real. All of it. His Michael really is missing him. His Michael really is using the bottom of Gavin's shirt to pull him closer.

 

The future seemed so scary and daunting, but Gavin tries to push those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to worry about anything right now. He made a mental promise to himself to not let this go any further. While he may currently be in the arms of the man he loves dearly, he can't keep the shaky voices out of his that say it won't last. Everyone leaves eventually.

 

He curses himself mentally. Tells himself to live in the present.

 

Michael pulls away first, keeping his grip on the blonde and resting his forehead his shoulder. The grip he has on Gavin's hips is almost tight enough to draw blood. Like he  _ knows  _ Gavin is afraid enough to run away. It hits him just how desperate Michael feels against him and he wants to reassure him that he will never, could never, leave him.

 

Despite the fear and the desperation, both boys could stay like this forever. Holding on to each other in this empty room. Gavin remembers where they are and feels a sickness settle in him when he realizes they still have to go to work. They won't be able to talk about this now.

“Michol” he whispers, eyes shut and his voice shaky.

 

“You’re my boi, Gavin.”

Gavin hears this and he knows he will never keep the promise he made to himself.

 

Gavin also knows that Michael Jones freed him of the torment inside himself. One kiss. One sentence. That's all it took to completely feel alive again.

 

As they exit the room, an unspoken promise that they'll talk later envelopes them. Gavin is still worried, but the dooming future of Michael leaving him is left in that room. He will not let those thoughts destroy his chance at happiness.

 

The leftover tingles of Michael's lips on his own drape his heart in warmth. He can feel the happiness settle in there. Michael's warmth feels like home.

  
_ Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don’t bite _

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
